


crackle fizz pop

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Harry Potter AU, Fluff, Gratuitous Snogging, M/M, One True Pairing, Oops, Prompt Fic, i suck at following prompts, young love omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam tries to stifle his grin. 'wrong. a barn owl did this to me. pecked at my neck and everything.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	crackle fizz pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/gifts).



> the prompt: Zayn and Liam kiss. Everywhere. All the time. Two minutes while they wait for the elevator - kissing. Waiting in line at the supermarket - kissing. And yet Liam’s says that he hates PDA. Louis claims Zayn’s corrupted him. idk just an idea :)
> 
> As you can see, i have WOEFULLY done a 360 on your prompt but i hope you enjoy it anyway *cowers*

broomcloset

  
liam is headed to his next class when he's suddenly grabbed at the wrist and dragged inside someplace dark and tight-fitting. for a split second, he wants to scream DEMENTORS because who else could it be when a tongue slips inside his mouth and _oh_

'zayn?' he mutters between kisses, sounding confused even as he threads his hands into soft hair. liam tries to catch his breath (heart still racing from the unexpected kidnapping and just now starting to beat fast for a different reason altogether; a soft and sweet reason, and it has a very agile tongue) but zayn licks at his teeth, behind them, across his palate, and liam settles for groaning instead.

'who else?' says zayn, amusement curling at the corners of his lips. he nips at liam's bottom lip.

'you're supposed to be in potions,' accuses liam, though his fingers tighten in zayn's hair as he accepts a kiss that makes his toes curl and his skin feel too suffocating. it's hot inside the broomcloset, and cramped, and liam can feel the uncomfortable press of the wall behind him nearly as much as zayn's body down along his front. he can feel fingers pressing on the column of his throat, the hot panting breaths on his cheek as zayn licks at his lips. liam tilts his head lower and sucks the other boy's tongue into his mouth.

zayn groans and pushes liam harder against the wall. 'you taste much better than whatever potion we're supposed to do today.'

fifteen minutes later, liam is stumbling into herbology with a sheepish grin and flushed cheeks (which may be attributed to the mad dash to the greenhouse if anyone asks).

(in truth liam had loped rather dreamily, licking his lips a dozen times to chase the phantom sensation of kisses.)

(professor sprout still docks five points for his tardiness.)  
  
louis rolls his eyes at liam when liam finally dumps his bag on the bench and turns his attention to the breathing plants on the table. 'a vampire bite?' louis asks more than scathingly, pressing down on the tender bruise on the underside of liam's jaw. 'or a snake bite, to be more accurate?'

liam tries to stifle his grin. 'wrong. a barn owl did this to me. pecked at my neck and everything.'

 

 

 

hogsmeade

 

the cold seeps into their cloaks and zayn curses because he's not yet mastered that warming charm he's been practising and promises liam that the next time they visit hogsmeade, they'll be so toasty it'll feel like summer.

liam shakes his head fondly. 'i don't mind huddling for warmth.'

'you don't?'

'of course not. i'll freeze in a cave with you, zayn.'

zayn steps into liam's personal space, grabbing fistfuls of liam's coat. 'you,' he breathes, 'are too perfect, li.'

liam grins, tongue in cheek. 'it's why i sent louis ahead of us.'

zayn giggles in delight, lips splitting widely, and liam is drawn to how pink they look, how chapped. they feel even colder than the snow falling from the sky and liam sets about changing that.

 

 

 

great hall

 

someone pokes liam awake and he's not happy about it. it's been a rough night and he _just wants to sleep_.

'li?' a soft voice says, tremulous with worry.

liam instantly opens his eyes, turning on his side to squint at zayn, who isn't supposed to be here. he grabs zayn's wrist and drags him down to lie beside him, and they stare at each other in the faintest light afforded by the torches and the expanse of stars overhead.

'zayn, why - '

zayn silences him with a fierce but short kiss before he presses their foreheads together. liam is alarmed to feel the uneven rise and fall of zayn's chest and he moves his hand up to touch the side of zayn's face. zayn nuzzles into the touch, kisses the heel of liam's palm, and liam understands. 'i'm fine,' he whispers and rubs their noses together. 'i'm alright, zayn.'

'he could have,' mumbles zayn, and liam can feel zayn swipe this tongue across his lower lip; their faces are that close. 'he could have - '

the possiblity sends an aswering kick of fear in his gut. sirius black could have gone to his bed instead; chosen the four-poster on the other side of harry's to mutilitate and -

'he didn't,' liam says eventually because he can feel zayn trembling. he leans closer and bites on zayn's upper lip, the sting a wake up call and a reassurance.

 

 

 

astronomy tower

 

liam drags zayn past the stairs that lead up to the tower, because he is not going risk being caught by a dementor for a chance at a snog, no matter how good the snog is.

 

 

  
locker room

 

'you won!' zayn shrieks, throwing his arms round liam's shoulders despite the fact that liam is sweating his own lake. a second later, lips find his, and liam presses back just as eagerly.

a hand forcibly makes it's way between their faces and tilts liam's head back out of reach. 'keep it down, you fucking leeches. liam didn't win the game, malik. it was harry who caught the snitch, not your precious liam. you ought to be snogging him instead.'

zayn sticks his tongue out at louis. 'i'm not kissing potter - no offence, mate - brilliant catch, by the way - '

harry shrugs carelessly, adjusting his glasses which are slipping down his nose. 'none taken, and thanks.'

liam wriggles away from under louis' hand. 'leave us alone, lou.'

'not in the locker room,' louis stresses out, and then grunts when one of the weasley twins - george - no, fred - wait, it _is_ george - drags him away.

'leave the lovebirds alone, tommo, don't you know it's dangerous to meddle with true love, especially between a gryffindor and a slytherin - '

'i'm a ravenclaw,' zayn interrupts loudly, rolling his eyes because no one can let it go that he had to be re-sorted into ravenclaw halfway through his first year (the sorting hat is a fickle dick).

fred (or george) slaps his brother on the back of the head. 'of course, gred, how dare you make such a mistake? if dear malik is a slytherin, then their love would be doomed. he wouldn't even be able to step foot inside the locker to molest liam's sweet, sweet lips.'

liam burns a sharp crimson.

 

 

 

great lake

 

it takes a lot for louis and harry s. to exist in the same space without bloodshed, and liam feels the value of their friendship in moments like this. niall is tickling one of the five tentacles sunbathing on the shore, mitigating skilfully between louis and harry s. as they discuss the upcoming world cup next year.

zayn's head is on liam's lap and he's fallen asleep, lulled by the soothing motions of liam's fingers through his hair. zayn's book his slipping from his slack grasp. when it tumbles off a minute later, zayn startles awake, reaching one hand up to rub at his eyes.

'what time's it?' zayn mumbles and liam smiles down at him.

'ten to four, i reckon. still tired?'

'i could kip again,' zayns says, peering up at liam and giving him an innocent look. 'or - '

there's a slight tug on liam's red and gold tie and liam acquieces, laughing as he bends down to sweetly brush their lips together. there's only the teasing hint of tongue once in a while, and liam wonders why they don't kiss like this more often. it's slow and affectionate and lovely, making warmth spread through his chest. he traces zayn's brow with his thumb as their lips draw their own shapes.

'oi, i said give it a bleeding rest!' louis shouts half a second before a pebble lightly strikes the back of liam's neck.

'ow,' liam grumbles. zayn soothingly rubs at the spot and flips louis off with his other hand.

'don't hurt liam, you dick,' snaps harry s., wand at the ready in an instant.

louis rolls his eyes and fingers his own wand. 'tell me - _honestly_ \- if you like their constant snogging and maybe i won't hex your face blue.'

harry s. splutters. 'well i'm not saying i _enjoy_ it - they're like hungry blast-ended skrewts, it's creepy - '

niall moans. ' _why_ did you have to give me that mental image, styles? _why?_ '

zayn props himself up on an elbow and kisses liam. 'my best mate is defending your honour.'

'my best mate isn't this much of a prat all the time,' swears liam, smiling slightly. 'he's _complicated_.'

'he ought to have been the one resorted to his proper house,' remarks zayn. he sits up fully and takes advantage of the escalating row between louis and harry s. to sit on liam's lap and set their mouths together again.

 

 

 

common room

 

there's a subdued air in the common room that night, and not even the presence of a certain ravenclaw and his snake of a best mate (louis' words, not liam's) can ignite the sort of arguments that are becoming legendary in hogwarts.

'do you think it's happened already?' asks niall, voice uncharacteristically small. harry s. places an arm over the blond boy. 'i mean, buckbeak's a terrifying bugger but - '

'malfoy's needs to be boiled in one of neville's potions - sorry, nev - '

neville shakes his head. 'no, i, i agree, tommo - '

'you're a very violent person,' says zayn, 'but i like that plan.' even harry s. has an approving glint in his eyes.

liam sighs. 'it's not a plan. it's a thought, and it'll stay that way - '

niall raises his hand. 'i say we put that thought to action!'

'to ireland!' seamus yells, attracting a few stares. 'er, i mean, to buckbeak!'

liam threads his fingers through zayn's. 'you're all taking the piss, yeah?''

zayn lifts their hands and kisses the back of liam's, looking at him sorrowfully. 'sorry, li.'

no one mentions that harry, ron, and hermione are not there.

 

 

  
platform 9 and 3/4

 

liam doesn't want to let go of zayn, and zayn's tight grip around him reciprocates the feeling. eventually, though, he has to pull away but not without stealing a brief kiss. zayn chases after him, turning it into three kisses instead: i'll miss you.

liam's dad coughs behind them and like magic, harry s. appears to drag zayn away.

'goodbye, liam, mr and mrs payne! see you on september!'

'i'll write,' zayn calls with a huge smile, the one just for liam.

harry s. adds, 'with lots of kisses!'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fourth year boys' dormitory (gryffindor)

 

to louis' horror, liam and zayn proceed to sex.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have conveniently forgotten that the third book happens in 90s, that displays of flamboyant affection were frowned upon that time, but it's a harry potter au. 
> 
> as always, feedback would be lovely :)


End file.
